The Plasma Without the Blast
by DragonSoul12
Summary: Something goes wrong in Dragon Training because Toothless can't shoot any fire! Hiccup finds a magical sword that could help them get Toothless get his fire back. This sword may do some other stuff too. Disclaimer- I don't own HTTYD! :( And also this is my very first Fanfiction so please don't get mad if it's not good. Please Review! There is no swearing!
1. Mysterious Mountain

"Come on Toothless time to get up." Hiccup said trying to get his pet dragon to get up to go for their usual morning flight. "Toothless come on I know you're awake now lets go." Toothless just gave a small growl and put his tail over his face so he couldn't really see. Hiccup was about to give up on the dragon and just go ahead and walk around in the forest alone, Until he got an idea. He headed for the stairs. "Alright have it your way I guess I'll just have to find another dragon to take out flying this morning. Since you are _obviously _too tired right now." Hiccup said with a smirk on his face. Hearing this Toothless jumped out (or off) his bed and ran after Hiccup afraid he was going to leave him behind. "I knew that would work. You would do anything just to get your morning flight!" Toothless just let out a low growl because he was just outsmarted by a human.

"Morning son. See you or up early this morning. Or earlier I should say." Stoick the chief of the Hairy Hooligan tribe, and Hiccup's sometimes overprotective father.

" Yeah we were planning on going around and searching more around the top of the mountain as part of our flight today and that might take a while so that's why we are up earlier."

" Ah that makes sense ok well I'll let you two to that and I'm going to see if Gobber has made that new sword I've been wanting him to make."

" Uh you do realize he is most likely not going to be up this early right?"

" Well you never know with Gobber."

" Ok well if he is still asleep and you try to wake him up make sure to stand a few feet away before hand so you don't have an axe to your face."

"You really aren't going to let that go are you."

"Hey you were asleep, the Outcasts were attacking, what else was I supposed to do. Oh by the way I really DON'T like almost being chopped. Thank you very much."

"Just go out and fly."

"Ha ha ok well see you later, Dad!" Hiccup called to him exiting their house. There Hiccup mounted on Toothless and took off towards the mountains.

The two loved to go out flying every morning. It became a habit of theirs to go flying around the island every day. This time they took a little different route. They were going to go up around the top of the mountain where is the worse place for Toothless to blend in considering it is covered in snow. They were circling the mountain top till they finally reached the part with the snow.

Hiccup gave a shiver as they two entered the sudden change of climate he also felt Toothless tense a little underneath of him when the went into the sudden cold. But Hiccup soon got used to the cold and started to take in the new surroundings. Once they came to near the top of the mountain they saw this long stretched out flat with a few hills piece of land. Hiccup decided to land there and look around. Once they got down and he dismounted he couldn't help but stare in awe. The scenery was just outstanding with it's open land with tall pines trees and the snow covering the whole mountain top. It was overwhelming!.

"Wow," was all Hiccup could manage to say. "Maybe I should take Astrid up here sometime this is great! And you and Stormfly talk or whatever you dragons do to talk!" It was obvious that they both wanted to go and explore the mountain, and just stay there for a while. " Hey Toothless what do you think about looking around for a while. Maybe we can find-AHH!" Toothless laughed a dragon laugh at Hiccup because he just got a face full on snow because of him. Toothless had dug his tail into the soft snow and got out some snow and tossed it at Hiccup. It hit him straight in the face and made him fall. "Hey What was that for! Oh you wanna play that game huh?" Hiccup gave an mischievous smile which made Toothless tilt his head in curiosity and confusion. Hiccup turned around and started to walk away and Toothless ran to catch up to him when Hiccup suddenly turns around throwing a snowball which practically nailed him in the face. He quickly shook it off and dug his tail once more into the snow and flung it at Hiccup who ducked this time and avoided it.

After they had a mini snowball fight that's when they decided to go exploring. Hiccup noticed that there was a lot more to see than they thought because when they got the the top of the hill they looked down to see this huge open piece of land with a few pine trees here and there and a giant lake in the middle. This somewhat reminded Hiccup of the cove in a sort.

"This place is awesome! Come on Toothless lets go check out this place" He said gesturing to the "cove" looking place. "Hey bud this place really looks like the cove doesn't it except the fact that this one is covered in snow and the actual cove doesn't have any snow whatsoever. Toothless ran across the snowy cove in excitement and Hiccup went to run with him.

Toothless and Hiccup then just ran around goofing off with each other tossing snow at each other and what not. While Hiccup was running around he spotted something shiny sticking up from the ground. He being the curious boy he was had to go check it out so he turned his course to go towards the shiny thing. But when he was running over to the mysterious thing there was a patch of ice hidden underneath a thin sheet of snow that just happened to be where Hiccup was running. Unfortunately for him he has a METAL prosthetic foot and as soon as it touched the snow covered ice his "foot "slipped practically right from under him causing him to fall onto his back.

"OWW! Ok maybe running where there is snow and ice all around me isn't the best place to be running!" He said rubbing the back of his head. Toothless quickly came to his side and helped him up. Hiccup just brushed himself off and his eyes once again strayed over to the shiny object. "I need to know what that is!" He said and quickened his pace but made sure there was no ice in the way of him this time.

Now Hiccup had already gotten used to the cold and was used to it at this time but Hiccup thought that Toothless was fine but really the poor dragon was freezing! They made their way over to the strange "object". Hiccup looked at it really closely but couldn't see much of it since only a little bit of it was sticking out of the ground.

"What is it? It looks like a handle of some sort but I'm not sure." He examined it a little more till he decided to finally grab the thing and pull it out of the ground. "Wow! This thing is in deeper than I thought! Toothless do you mind giving me some help over here! This isn't the easiest-WOAH!" He shouted as the object quickly released from the ground. "Ok what is it with me and falling in snow today?!" That is when he finally saw what he was holding," What the…" He just got blown away by the sight.

The "thing" that he was trying so hard to get out of the ground was now in his hands. It was a long, shining, sword with really nice designs on the handle and small designs going up along the blade. The designs on the blade were frost and ice patterns and on the handle were two dragons wrapping around it.

"What type of sword is this? Who made this? It looks beautiful and the handle is really detailed! How could someone get that much detail into something to make it look like an exact replica of a dragon, actually two!?" Hiccup was just amazed at the thought of the amount of time it must of taken to make the beautiful sword. He knew that he had to bring it back to see if Gobber knew about that sword. He decided to head back to the village and go to the forge where Gobber usually spends his days.

He goes and walks a ways still looking at the sword. The two just walked for a little while longer. But after walking a little Hiccup noticed something strange about himself. He didn't hear the usual clicking of his prosthetic and he was limping a little. Hiccup stopped to see what was wrong and when he stopped he looked down to examine his "foot" and, "Oh um… I'm not so sure if this is supposed to happen. Toothless do you think it is normal for my prosthetic to be stuck in one spot?" He said putting a little more weight on it to see if it would move… it didn't. "Ok this is what I meant by 'what is it with me and falling in snow' Because now this is completely frozen! The metal is frozen and it wont budge! Ok you know what I really don't care right now let's just get back to the village." He said mounting on Toothless, hooking his "foot" into the stirrup and flew back.

Hiccup hadn't kept track of the time. The Training was supposed to start right after breakfast which was held in the Great Hall and he is just now getting back and it's after lunch! He finally got back and dismounted off of Toothless.

"Ok bud let's go it's about time for training. Let's get there soon so we are early and get set up for," Hiccup didn't get to finish what he was saying because when he turned around there was a VERY irritated Astrid standing close and staring him down.

"Whoa! Ok Hello! Why are you- OWW!" He got cut off from his words because Astrid had punched him in the arm at almost full force.

"What is that your new way of saying 'hi' now!" He said rubbing his arm.

"Where have you been! You missed training!"

"What are you talking about no we didn't. Training doesn't start till like another hour."

"Uh no training starts right after breakfast! It is almost time for dinner!"

"That's impossible! Toothless and I were only gone for the same amount of time as we usually are."

"Your dad said that you were out on your morning flight! Last time I checked coming back right before dinner isn't exactly a 'morning flight'."

"Oh… ok um I guess we can just train tomorrow then. I have to go see Gobber anyways."

"Yeah I guess so… um… what's that?" Astrid had just now caught sight of the sword that was in Hiccup's hand.

"What's what?" He asked. Astrid simply just pointed to the sword. "Oh that yeah it's a sword I found on our flight today. Doesn't it look cool!"

"Yeah it's really pretty! Where did you find it?"

"Oh the top of the mountain over there." Astrid hearing this made her eyes widen. Hiccup seeing her look at him with total amazement made him feel uneasy. "What? Why are looking at me like that?"

"You went up there!? How did you get up there!"

"Uh… Toothless… I thought that would be obvious."

"Hiccup! That is like the Coldest place on Berk! It is like the devastating winter all year long up there!" Astrid said totally amazed.

"Really? It didn't seem that cold to me. Hmm…"

"Uh, maybe because You have long sleeves and we don't plus still remember the time where the animals were still afraid of the dragons and there was that blizzard. You were cold then and it was warmer that it is at the top of that mountain!"

"Yeah but I we were younger then, so…"

"Ha yeah you got a point. Anyways I have to go do some stuff for my dad so see you later!" She said heading back to her house.

"Ok Toothless let's go see about this sword, then we can head back home." So the two went to the forge to see Gobber working on his usually contraptions. Not really doing anything important. They asked Gobber about the sword and he said that he had never seen anything like it before but it was a good sword and was very detailed. " Are you sure you haven't seen it before? I found it up at the top of that mountain."

"Yes I told you I haven't seen it before and what are you doing at the top of that mountain boy!" Gobber asked.

"Oh my, Why are people so shocked that someone went to the top of a mountain! _Oh hey guys guess what I did! I went to the top of that mountain today _BIG SHOCKER!" Hiccup said slightly annoyed because of the comments he got from people just because they heard he went to the top of the mountain. What was so great about that mountain anyways?

"Ok calm down lad it was just a question. Anyways you should go back to your house your father was starting to get worried about you, so was Astrid but that was no surprise since she likes…" Gobber quickly shut his mouth because he just remembered that Astrid made him swear not to tell Hiccup that she liked him. It was practically their little secret. Hiccup then got really suspicious.

"She what?"

"Uh… nothing just go back home." He quickly said turning back to his work. Hiccup just looked at him strangely and just shook his head and headed home. They finally got home and Hiccup found Stoick asleep in his chair probably waiting for him to get home.

"Oh no not this again, Ok let's see are there any weapons or any sharp objects in his reach? No ok good." He said making sure there wasn't anything that could supposedly hurt him in anyway. "Uh… Dad? Wake up I'm home, Dad…" He said tapping him on the shoulder which woke him up immediately. Apparently Hiccup hadn't searched well enough because when he woke him up he drew a sword and held Hiccup in the air ready to chop him.

"WOAH! DAD! IT'S ME PLEASE DON'T SLICE ME!" Hiccup said shielding his face with his arms.

"What! HICCUP!? What did I tell you about waking me up like that!" He said putting him back down on the floor.

"Well it's not fun for me either! Anyways Gobber said you were like looking for me or something."

"Yeah I was because you didn't come back when you said you would."

"Sorry! I lost track of time ok and I *yawn* was out flying." Hiccup said suddenly getting tired from that days event.

"Ok I'm just glad your safe. You should probably go to bed you look really tired to me."

"Yeah you think. Well good night Dad I'm off to bed. Come on Toothless." He said going up stairs to his room. As soon as he was on his bed he was out.

The next morning he woke up and made sure they got to the academy on time today. Hiccup quickly got out of bed but saw that Toothless was still asleep.

"Hey Toothless come on time to go." He said and the Dragon got up and went down stairs with his rider. "Hi Dad! Bye Dad!" He said quickly while he ran out the door so they could go to the academy. Once again Hiccup got onto Toothless and they were off. This time they were the first ones there. That was good because then they could have a little more time to plan what they were doing. Usually Hiccup plans what they were doing the night before but since he was so tired he didn't have time. "Ok at least we're on time this time. So… What are we going to do this time?" He asked himself as he paced around the arena. "Eh, we can do more on aiming and fire shooting I guess, I mean we all need more practice with our fire abilities. Stormfly and Astrid can do their flaming spine shots, Hookfang and Snotlout can work on their fire in general, Barf/Belch and the Twins can work on their cover fires, Meatlug and Fishlegs… I don't even know, and we can work on your Plasma Blasts and Dive Bombs. How's that sound?" Toothless gave his smile and friendly growl in approval.

The two stayed for a while till some of the others showed up. The first ones there beside Hiccup and Toothless were obviously Astrid and Stormfly.

"Hey good to see you actually made it to training today."

"Yeah, yeah. Hey we what do you think about doing more with fire today?"

"Yeah that sounds good! We need some practice with that right girl?" Stormfly cooed a yes.

"Hey Hiccup looks like you finally showed up! What happened to you yesterday anyways?" Snotlout called as him and Hookfang hovered over them.

"I was at the top of that mountain over there and lost track of time ok?"

"You were on the top of that mountain…"

"YES I was! Geez Why is everybody so amazed that I went to the top of a mountain!"

"Whoa Hiccup went to the top of a mountain! Cool!" Tuffnut said obviously not making it better for Hiccup who was very annoyed that the mountain was brought up again.

"Yeah! Ooo Ooo did you blow anything up!" Ruffnut asked totally excited!

"Yes I did Tuffnut and No I didn't Ruffnut!"

"Um… not to be rude or anything but can we get started with the training now? Meatlug is getting really anxious." Fishlegs said behind the crown of teens.

"Yes we can, Thank you Fishlegs! " Hiccup said walking into the middle of the arena.


	2. Fire?

"Ok everyone! Let's get started! But first sorry I wasn't here yesterday I kinda lost track of time, and second… ok there really isn't a second reason. Anyways…"

"Where were you is what i'm wondering?" Fishlegs said in pure curiosity.

"I don't know if I want to answer that question because every time I answer it everybody is always SO surprised just because I went to top of that stupid mountain over there!" Hiccup said starting to get annoyed again by the thought of everybody being so surprised.

"You what!? How on earth did you…"

"I am NOT going to answer that! Astrid if you want to explain you can because I'm not!"

"Um, ok well he went up to the top of the mountain on Toothless obviously. Don't ask me why he was up there because I don't really know that myself, and lets see is there anything else. No I don't think so… Oh yeah and he found this really pretty sword that…" She got cut off by a hand over the mouth from Hiccup.

"You found a sword? Ooo what's it look like! Is it strong! Is it…" Snotlout said all excited.

"It's just a sword ok! Just a regular sword! Nothing special about it!" Hiccup stated not wanting him to know about the sword. "Ok if we are done now I would like to start the training!" He said taking his hand off of Astrid's mouth who was standing there staring at him in pure confusion. She wanted to ask him why he did that but she didn't because she knew this wasn't the right time.

"Um… ok so then what are we going to be doing?" Tuffnut asked.

"We will be working with aiming and your dragon's fire techniques. Who wants to go first?" Immediately Snotlout raised his hand and shouted,

"Ooo me, me, me!"

"Uh, Ok Snotlout you can go first, then I guess Fishlegs, then the Twins, Astrid, then me."

"Yeah! Ok Hookfang let's go!" Snotlout shouted getting on Hookfang and begin to fly.

"Snotlout wait! Come back down!" Hiccup called out to him. Snotlout didn't like this disruption from the his 'amazing' work but he still came down rather annoyed.

"What is it! Can't it wait!"

"No it can't because if you don't hear this you could end up killing one of us!"

"Oh… go ahead."

"Ok before we actually start everyone needs to be outside of the academy except for the pair that is doing their thing. Or else one of us is probably will get fried and I don't think any of us want to be fried."

"Oh I…" Tuffnut was about to say he does but Hiccup interrupted him.

"No one wants to be fried!" Hiccup said making sure he got the point. After that everyone agreed, well almost everyone Tuffnut still wanted to be in there at the time but he was forced to go out of the academy with them. "Ok Snotlout go ahead!" He called out to him.

"Yeah! Alright Hookfang let's go!" He said that and Hookfang flamed himself up and flew around in the academy circling the center. This being causing a small Flaming tornado to form. Hiccup was actually amazed at what they did. He had no idea that they knew how to do that. They finally finished with the flaming tornado and came down to the entrance. "Ha ha Oh yeah! We are awesome! Snotlout Snotlout Oi Oi Oi!"

"When did you learn how to do that?" Hiccup asked amazed.

"You know I do outside training too right? Anyways, whoever is up next try to beat that!" Snotlout said very confident that his was going to be the best. Then Fishlegs stepped up with Meatlug and mounted her and were off.

"Alright girl ready?" Fishlegs said and Meatlug started to hover up into the air. When they got up Meatlug sucked in some air and got up a lot of love in her throat and blew out a large amount of lava. That made a pretty big lava pool right in front of one of the gates. "Good job girl! How was that?" Fishlegs called down to Hiccup.

"Uh, great Fishlegs. There certainly is a lot more lava than what she used to make."

"Well ever since we discovered the 'Gronckle Iron' she has been able to make a lot more lava than she used to. Also I forgot to say this to you at the time but you might want to put in the "Book of Dragons" that you shouldn't feed a Gronckle different sorts of rocks at one time or else the skin will attract medal and that's not very good. Oh wait I forgot you experienced that first hand about that."

"Fishlegs! Don't mention that!" Hiccup whispered to him because it was apperently really embarrassing to him.

"He what? How does Hiccup know first hand about that? Did he have his shield or something?" Snotlout asked curious.

"*sigh* I guess you can tell them now. They will be bugging me about this until they know so might as well tell them now."

"Oh sorry. Ok well you guys remember when Gobber made that sword that was made out of 'Gronckle Iron' , yeah I was helping him out at that time with making Meatlug spit out the lava. She finally ran out of lava so we had to go get some more lava so we went to Dragon Island to get the rocks that made it but we might have forgotten what rock it was so… when we got back we just gave her a ton of different rocks at once. That kinda made her skin attract medal and when Hiccup went to call her down, well, Since she attracted medal he kinda got attached to her along with other medal. So… did I miss anything?"

"No. No Fishlegs you didn't. The only thing you left out was that she got really spooked and flew away while I was still attached and I was upside down swinging around for like around 5 minutes."

"Um Why didn't you tell me this?" Astrid asked confused as to why he didn't tell her about it before.

"Because it's embarrassing…" Hiccup said a little quieter getting the tiniest blush and looking away.

"No it's not. It's just a coincidence that she was attracting medal and happen to have a medal foot and…" She paused when she saw Hiccup look up obviously embarrassed. "And I'm probably not helping right now." She said to herself but out loud. Hiccup quickly went to another subject.

"Ok Who's up next? Ruff Tuff I believe you are. Go show us what you two can do. "

"All right! I'll go first!" Ruffnut said mindlessly to her brother.

"Uh-uh! Me first! Everybody knows I'm awesomer than you are!"

"No! I'm more awesome!"

"Guys! You have the same dragon! You go together not separate!" Hiccup said reminding them the SHARE a Zippleback. The Twins look at each other and realize it and just bump heads and take off. While Hiccup just does a facepalm.

The Twins flew up and Ruffnut made Barf blow out a lot of green gas. They looped around one more time and flew over the gas and Tuffnut made Belch spark up the gas which made a big explosion, but that was normal for the twins. They flew back down proud of the explosion they had just made.

"That was so cool! It was so big and awesome!" Tuffnut said proudly.

"Yeah good job you two. Keep working on that cover fire ok. Ok Astrid you're up!" Hiccup said as Astrid was already on Stormfly ready to go. She and Stormfly got up into the air and flew around for a little bit. Once she knew they were ready she made Stormfly spike up her tail. The two did one spin around and then she blew her fire and shot the spines threw the fire causing to catch on fire and shoot into the ground.

"How was that?" Astrid asked Hiccup as she landed.

"Good but I kinda thought it would do more than that. You said that they did something really cool and not just catch on fire. What is it…" He was stopped by a finger held up telling him hold on.

"Wait for it," She said and a few seconds after she said that all the flaming spines exploded, and it was a pretty good size explosion too. "That is what happens." She said proudly.

"Whoa I didn't know they could do that! Oh that would make sense though because the poison in the spines when they get heated up to a certain point can explode. That makes sense!" Hiccup said still excited from the exploding spines.

"Yeah I know right! I thought that will help out in training and in battle alot!"

"It certainly will! Good job. Ok so I guess I'm up now." He says as Astrid takes his place outside the gate. Hiccup mounted on Toothless and looked back at the group of teens. They all gave him a '_What, why are you looking at us' _look. Then he gave a mischievous smile making everybody even more confused he look up into the sky and back at them and in a split second they were off going high in the sky. They then turned around and glided for a little bit circling the air waiting for the perfect moment. Astrid knowing him knew what he was going to do.

"Oh this is going to be awesome!" Astrid said and the other teens were agreeing with her on that because they knew that the Dive Bombs were always really cool.

Hiccup and Toothless were up in the air literally just below the clouds and Hiccup looked down at the academy and the teens which seemed to look like the size of little ants. and the academy about the size of a baseball. He smiled.

"Ok bud you ready!" Hiccup said to Toothless and positioned himself for the dive. Toothless gave a happy growl that signaled he was ready. With this the sped up their flying, did one back flip in the air, and started to dive down towards the academy.

"Oh yeah here comes the awesomeness!" Ruffnut announced. Hiccup was coming down at full speed and about half way down Toothless began to get the fire build up and was making the high pitch screeching noise that he always does when he does Dive Bombs. Everybody was getting really excited for the big explosion that was about to happen. Even Fishlegs was really excited about it. The two approached really quickly. Hiccup bent down even more to get more speed and they were just about there.

"Ok wait for it… NOW!" Hiccup shouted and Toothless went to fire. They flew back up after Toothless had "fired." They landed just outside of the gate. Hiccup looked proud at what they 'thought' they did but when he saw everybody's faces just looking at him in pure confusion he also got confused.

"Uh Ruffnut where the awesomeness you were going to see?" Snotlout said trying to signal something to Hiccup.

"What? What are you guys talking about?" Hiccup said now confused.

"Where's the fiery awesomeness!" Tuffnut cried.

"Uh Hiccup? What do you do after you have Toothless fire when you are Dive Bombing?" Astrid asked.

"Um we quickly fly up or else we will blow up."

"Do you ever look back?"

"No we are trying to fly AWAY from the explosion and if I look back that could mess up our course and we could end up flying into something. Why?" Hiccup said looking at Astrid who started to look just a little worried.

"Because, uh well, There was no fire when Toothless did the Dive Bomb."

"What? Of course there was he wouldn't make that screeching sound he makes when he doesn't make fire."

"Well he didn't blow out any fire! He's not firing anything!" Hiccup just looked at her confused but also starting to get worried as well. All the teens went into the academy and just all started talking about what just happened to Toothless who was very confused and didn't understand why everybody was acting so strange. "But that has to be impossible! A dragon doesn't just lose it's fire!" Hiccup said to the other teen. He thought a second and then turned to Toothless. "Toothless," Hiccup said and Toothless looked up at him wandering what he wanted. Then he saw Hiccup do the hand signal for 'Plasma Blast.' He then got up and went to do the Plasma Blast and sucked in the air and went to shoot fire.

Toothless' eyes widened when he didn't see and feel any fire come out of his mouth. He didn't know what just happened and tryed to do it again… still nothing. He tryed it a few more time and the result was always the same. Toothless then started to panic. He started to run around trying to blow fire and still failing.

"Whoa whoa whoa calm down! Toothless! It's ok it's ok!" Hiccup said trying to calm his panicking dragon down. Unfortunately Toothless was too much in panic he ran around like a maniac and ran past/partially into Hiccup which in return knocked him down a few feet away. Hiccup got up rubbed his head and thought that Toothless couldn't him because of his panicking he decided he had to yell, "TOOTHLESS! CALM DOWN!" Now that got Toothless' attention… as well as everyone elses. Toothless finally stopped running around and walked up next to Hiccup.

"Whoa that's new." Snotlout said.

"What that Toothless lost his fire."

"No, well yes that too, but no I'm talking about you yelling. That was awesome!"

"Uh… Thanks… I think." Hiccup said not knowing what to say about that. He turned to his dragon whose eyes were darting around, scared and not know what to do. "How did this happen? How could it have happened?That's what I'm wondering." He said petting his dragon on the head. Hiccup looked up and turned back around to the group. His eyes immediately went to Fishlegs. "Fishlegs, is there ANYTHING in the "Book of Dragons" that says about a dragon ever losing it's fire? Anything at all?"

Fishlegs looked up to the sky trying to remember if there is anything about a dragon losing it's fire. After a while he looked back down and looked back at Hiccup. And replied with,

"No. There isn't… Toothless may be the very first dragon to ever lose his fire in the history of dragons."


	3. Dreams and Mysterious Voices

"No. There isn't… Toothless may be the very first dragon to ever lose his fire in the history of dragons." Fishlegs said worried and not knowing what to do or say. Hiccup sighed and looked down at Toothless who was still very scared. Hiccup felt really bad for the poor dragon. He doesn't know what's going on and is really scared.

"Hiccup, what are you going to do? This has never happened before, so we don't what exactly what's going to happen or what we have to do to get it back." Astrid said. Hiccup shrugged and shook his head still looking at Toothless not really bothering to look up.

"I just want to know how this happened." Hiccup said in a whisper half to himself and half to Astrid. Everybody saw the worry in both the dragon's and Hiccup's eyes. Hiccup felt so bad for Toothless. He had never seen him like this before, scared, and panicked. Hiccup decided they shouldn't carry anymore training that day.

"Guys I think we should all go home for today. We can't really do what we were going to do today so I'll have something else for us to do tomorrow ok." Everyone nodded and stood there for a small moment and then went to their dragons. Hiccup figured since Toothless was so scared and uneasy that it would be best if they walked home and not fly. As the others flew off Hiccup and Toothless walked. Usually he would be semi-complaining about the long walk back but he didn't say anything this time because he was too worried about Toothless. Pretty soon which seemed like a long time they were at the house.

"Hey Dad. I'm home." Hiccup said in a sad sounding tone. His father noticed that right away because usually his son was happy all the time and was always having fun. But this time he heard sadness and didn't know why.

"Hello son… are you ok you seem a bit down." Stoick asked his son.

"Yes, no, maybe. I don't know." He said as he sat down at the table looking at the his still scared dragon.

"Come on son. I know somethings bothering you. Tell me what it is so I can see if we can fix it." Stoick said sitting next to him at the table.

"That's the thing. I don't know if can be fixed! It will most likely not because this is the first time this has ever happened and no one knows how TO fix it!" Hiccup said burying his head into his arms at the table trying to figure out what to do.

"What's happened. Is it bad?" Stoick said sounding a little more concerned and serious. Hiccup look up from his arms and turned in his seat to his Father. The Truth was he didn't really want his dad to know what had happened because then he would probably get too involved with it. But by the look on his face he knew he had to tell him or else he will keep asking and probably punish him a little until he did.

"Well, today at training we were all working on our dragon's abilities. Hookfang and Snotlout did a really nice flaming tornado. Fishlegs did a huge lava pool, the Twins did a cover fire, Astrid flaming and exploding spine shot, and we did Dive Bomb. Well when it was our turn we went up like we usually do and start to dive down. But when Toothless went to fire he… didn't fire anything. Then we tested it out with some Plasma Blasts and that didn't work either. Somehow, don't ask me how, Toothless lost his ability to breathe fire and he is the first dragon to have that happened! No one knows what to do! Toothless is scared to death I mean, Just look at him! He's over there in the corner in the dark scared not knowing what's going on!" Hiccup said and he got up to go and comfort Toothless who, like he said, Was in the corner scared. Hiccup didn't know what to do all he knew to do right now was stand and watch his dragon and think of what to do to fix this because really he had absolutely no idea what to do, and that's a first for Hiccup.

"Wait so Toothless lost his fire? How could that happen?" Stoick asked kinda getting it.

"Yes he did. And like I said he is the first for this to happen so I don't know how this happened."

"Oh," Stoick said not really knowing what to say next. There was just an awkward silence after that and this made Hiccup a little uncomfortable. Stoick didn't really notice it because he went back to his reading of a scroll that really had no purpose in reading because it was all just useless stuff. Hiccup decided he was going to go up stairs before the awkwardness continues. He started to head up stairs and Toothless came with him but he was walking rather close to Hiccup, probably for comfort.

Once they got up stairs Hiccup just went over to his bed and layed down staring up at the ceiling, kinda bored, yet concentrated. Toothless went over to his stone slab, went to make a fire circle but couldn't. He quickly gave that up and then just laid down. Hiccup hadn't realized how tired he actually was because after a short while he was asleep. Every once and awhile he would stir just a little, Toothless was confused by that. He didn't know if Hiccup was just doing that or if something weird was happening. Nothing weird was really happening. Whenever Hiccup would make a little it would cause Toothless to look up. He had no idea why we was doing that.

"_Hello?" Hiccup called and there was no answer from anything."Toothless? Dad? Astrid? Anyone?" Once again there was no answer and that made Hiccup really nervous and scared. All of the sudden all light everywhere just went out. It was pitch black and nothing could be seen. It was so dark he could barely make out the figure of himself. That really creeped him out. He started to walk aimlessly around in the dark trying to find something… anything. _

_Still walking around he couldn't find a single thing and he had been walking around for a while now. But he didn't know if he was even going straight. For all he knew he could just be walking in circles the whole time. He finally stopped. He knew it was pointless to just keep going forward if you can't really see where you're going. He tried to see if he could see anything but again he could see nothing. Darkness. It was everywhere._

"_Snotlout if you are trying to play a trick its not funny! Come on guys I'm serious it's not funny anymore!" Hiccup said freaked out by the silence. Hiccup started to go around frantically trying find something that he could touch. There was no one and nothing there. There was no end to where he was. This is when he practically gave up. "Where is everything… everyone?" He asked himself supposedly looking at the ground._

_Then something appeared… that something made Hiccup look back up. When he looked back up he saw a glowing light before him. It was shining really bright, bright enough that made Hiccup have to shield his face from the light until his eyes had adjusted to it which would take a while considering how bright it was. After a little bit he unshielded his face and looked towards the light. He still had to squint to see. For some odd reason the light only showed up in one spot as in it wasn't showing light on anything else. It was a light that would only have light on itself and nothing else. _

"_What in the world? Where, how is that light there?" Hiccup said trying to see what was making the light. He got curious and started to walk towards it. He was about 9 feet away and he started to extend his arm to grab whatever was making the light. But the thing that it did next really surprised him. The shiny thing that was once just sitting there that was not moving is now moving… toward him! Hiccup quickly put his arm back down but the light kept moving forward. As it came forward Hiccup backed up not knowing if he should run or just stay there. Finally after moving like 5 feet it had stopped. Almost in range of Hiccup._

"_Greetings young man." Said a mysterious female voice. Hiccup quickly looked around trying to see who was talking but couldn't see a single person. "Come here."_

"_Uh… Um… Wh-who is this?" Hiccup called out trying to find where the voice was coming from. _

"_Come here." The mysterious voice said again. _

"_No I want to know who I am talking to first. Now who…." Hiccup said trying to sound as brave as he could. But he was still scared. He got cut of by the mysterious voice._

"_Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III!"_

"_H-how do you know my name! No one knows my full name so how do you!" Hiccup asked really shocked and creeped out that someone had known his full name because like he said no one knew it because he never told anyone, his father never told anyone, and neither did Gobber. _

"_I know everything about you Hiccup. I know that your father is Stoick the Vast chief of the Harry Hooligan tribe. Your blacksmith is Gobber the Belch. You have an annoying cousin, Snotlout Jorgenson. Do I need to go on?" Asked the voice. Hiccup just shook his head. The light began to move closer once again. Hiccup was about to run only to find himself stuck to the ground. He started to panic. He started to frantically try to get his feet unstuck. The light was now right in front of him. And he started to calm down. _

_He looked at the strange object thinking he had seen it before but quite put his finger on it. He once again reached out to it. This time when it started to go forward again he let the glowing object float into his hands. As soon as the lighted object reached his hand the darkness started to lighten up a little and he found himself in a large open landscape. The grass was up to his knees and the wind was slightly blowing. _

_Hiccup looked around him taking in the view and also trying to get into his mind that he was just running around to nothing in a big empty field. He look out at the huge valley that was beside him with the tall grass and the wind blowing the grass. Above him he could see countless stars and a full moon which seemed to be the light source for everything at that moment. The object was only glowing because it was reflecting the moonlight. After he was done scanning the beautiful place he look at the object and to his surprise it was something that was very familiar to him. _

_It was the sword that he had found just a day ago. He had wondered why and how it was floating in the air earlier. All of a sudden in the middle of his thoughts the wind started to blow hard and he could feel the ground shaking at a steady pace of what seemed to be walking. He had no idea what was going on. He looked around trying to figure out why the wind was picking up but most importantly why the ground kept shaking. He could feel the shaking in the ground was getting stronger as was the wind. _

_Hiccup heard something in the distance behind him that made him freeze in his spot. He slowly turned around only to be greeted with a lot of wind which caused him to squint and shield his face with his free hand because the other one was still holding the sword. Slowly the shaking became more intense. Hiccup removed his hand away from his face and tried to find what was causing it the best he could since he couldn't exactly see clearly. _

"_Hold on!" The mysterious voice was back. _

"_Hold on?! To what!" Hiccup shouted through the wind. Then soon after he had said that there was like a blue tornado surrounding him. "What the!" He shouted as the blue wind started to whirl around him. _

"_Don't worry! The only way it will harm your is if you allow it to." The voice said simply._

"_How do I NOT allow it to! There is nothing here to defend me!" Hiccup said and right after he said that the sword started to get a glow to it. This glow wasn't from the moon or the blue light around him but it was giving off it's own light. Pretty soon the sword was a pure light shining in front of him. Just outside of the blue tornado stood the thing that was making the constant shaking. The blue tornado was lightening up and he could see the figure of the thing. Hiccup's eyes widen and his jaw dropped for there was a huge monster standing tall right in front of him. He was frozen at the spot just staring at the monster. _

_The monster let out a huge roar showing his enormous and long sharp teeth. This was enough to completely terrify someone. Then after the monster's roar it's eye locked and targeted Hiccup who was still standing there staring at the thing scared. The monster looked at Hiccup and started to move toward him. That is when he snapped out of his trance. He saw that the thing was coming straight for him. He then turned around and started to make a run for it. This made the monster go faster and madder as it let out another roar that seemed to shake the ground. _

_Hiccup ran harder. He had tried to lose him but couldn't. Then he had gotten to the top of the hill. He turned around to see the monster coming full speed at him. Hiccup didn't know what to do, he was already out of breath from running and there wasn't any place to hide. He was about to give up, but something caught his attention. The sword. Something about it was drawing his attention to it. He looked closer past the glowing and looked at the blade of the sword. The frost and ice patterns on it were moving! The patterns were now circling each other and making different designs. _

_While he was looking at the sword he hadn't realized how close the monster was getting until the sword shone brighter than it had ever before. This was bright enough to even make the monster stumble back because of the brightness. Hiccup quickly shielding his eyes. Once he did that there was a beam of light that shot into the sky. That light was from the sword. It was a Blue streak with some streaks of yellow and orange. Hiccup knew he couldn't look at the sword or else the brightness would probably be enough to blind him. He heard an angry roar from in front of him and then he heard and felt rapid thumping on the ground as they were getting stronger. The monster was getting closer and closer. When it got close enough he opened his mouth and…_

"_Hiccup?" _

_Hiccup tryed to look up but couldn't. _

"_Hiccup?" That is when he realized it wasn't the voice he had heard earlier. He got confused as to who it was. It sounded familiar but he didn't know. "Hiccup!" The voice kept calling him and he didn't know who or where it was coming from. So he decided to turn around and try to run away once again. Hiccup quickly spun around and …_

"HICCUP!" Astrid yelled trying to wake Hiccup up. With that Hiccup's eyes quickly shot open and he sat upright and gasped.

"Ahh! Wh-What happened!" He asked looking around. Hiccup turned and was surprised to see Astrid standing there looking at him with a concerned look. Hiccup didn't actually notice the expression on her face all he noticed was that she was there. "Astrid! What are you doing here? Wait How did I get in my house!... How are you here!" Hiccup asked quickly getting out of bed and pointed at Astrid.

"What do you mean how did you get in your house? You walked in a while ago. And I just walked through the door." Astrid answered with a concerned tone. Hiccup looked off to the side and was thinking on "what in the world just happened." That is practically realized it was just a dream he had had. But he didn't know what to call it, a dream or a nightmare. "Hello. Earth to Hiccup!" Astrid said waving in front of his face getting his attention.

"Wha… Oh sorry I was kinda, um…"

"In your little world again. Yeah I noticed."

"SORRY! Hey I can't help it ok!"

"Why did you ask how did you get in your house? And also how I am here?"

"Oh uh… I… I-It was just the dream it had just confused me there for a second." Hiccup answered trying to process that is was just a dream and not real.

"Oh. What was it about that would make you think why I was here and why you were in your house?" Astrid said trying to get the answer out of him.

"Uh… We were in a field… with everyone else and… you and everyone had to leave… to do something… and we were like no where near home so… yeah that's why I asked how you were here and, uh, how I was in my house." Hiccup said semi-nervously. The truth was that he didn't want to tell her the truth because it was creepy and he didn't want to scare her.

"Uh huh, Right. Ok well I just came here to tell you that dinner is being held in the Great Hall tonight. But when I got here you were asleep and were stirring around like crazy! And you kept saying, 'No no get away from me!' and some other stuff about like Stoick, Gobber, and Snotlout… Ok I can understand Stoick and Gobber but why Snotlout! How does Snotlout fit in with either of them!" Astrid said telling him what he had done and said which just made Hiccup confused.

"I did? Uh… Ok so apparently I sleep talk." Hiccup said.

"Ha it's not the first time that has happened."

"Wait what? How would you know if I sleep talked before or not?"

"Those times when I had to come get you because you were sleeping in and were late for training."

"Oh right, ok so um…" Hiccup said not really know what to say next. He just wanted the awkward feeling to go away.

"So yeah uh, I guess I'll see you at dinner then. Um, bye." Astrid said as she quickly exited his room. She could feel her cheeks getting red from embarrassment.

"Uh, yeah. I'll see you then!" Hiccup called out as she quickly left. As soon as the door close he just fell on his back onto his bed. "I'm glad that's over. Anymore of the questions about that dream and I probably would have just ran out of here… Hey Toothless did you know I sleep talked?" Hiccup said turning his head to Toothless who just gave a "yes of course I knew" growl and got up. He went over to Hiccup and nudged him trying to get him out of bed. "Great. Have I always done that?... I don't really want to know that. So you want to go to the…"

"Hiccup time to go!" Stoick called up the stairs telling Hiccup that it was time for dinner. Hiccup looked at his doorway and then got up. He gave Toothless a gentle pat on the head and started for the stairs. He had forgot about the dream for a while there. He got to top of the steps and he looked to to the side of the door. What was sitting there was the sword he had found. Seeing the sword he looked at it curiously and remembering back to the dream how that sword glowed and was shooting a blue beam of light into the air. He wanted to see what would happen so he went to pick it up but got interrupted by his Father calling him down to go again.

Hiccup figured that he could just look at it later so he left it lay against the wall next to his doorway. He went down and was greeted by his Father who had been waiting for him for a while.

"Finally now can go." He said as he headed for the door.

"Yeah. Sorry I was… asleep."

"I know. I could hear you sleep talking."

"Seriously! Ok how long have I been sleep talking for!" Hiccup said surprised that he had talked that loudly in his sleep.

"Oh well actually… um I think you started doing it when you were about… 2 or 3 one of those two." Stoick stated as if it weren't such a big deal.

"Oh. Ok then now I know what I do in my sleep. Which is kinda creepy so I'm going to leave now." Hiccup said just walking for the doorway. _Seriously, why wasn't it that easy just to walk away from the conversation with Astrid as it was this one?_ Hiccup thought which was an obvious answer. One because he liked her and doesn't admit it. Two because he knew what she would do if he would have just walked away. She would get after him and probably not talk to him until he answered her.

As Hiccup left the house he did one final look back at his house. Particularly the part of the house where his room was. _Something about that sword what is it? Why does it seem familiar? And what made that dream come? Who was that talking and what was that thing that was chasing me? _Hiccup thought as he and Toothless took off toward the Great Hall.


	4. Weapon Combat and a Dummy

The next day Hiccup had walked into the arena with Toothless by his side. Toothless had started to get used to the no fire ordeal but was still upset because of it. Everybody shortly showed up in the arena. Once everybody got to the arena and were all settled in and ready to start the lesson they all looked at Hiccup strangly. Hiccup had just been standing there looking around waiting. Then his gaze finally set on the other teens. He had no idea why they were all looking at him like that.

"Um are you guys ok?" Hiccup said looking at each of them confused.

"Uh yeah we are fine. Question is are YOU ok?" Tuffnut said. Hiccup got even more confused. Why would Tuffnut say that?

"Yeah I perfectly fine. What makes you think I'm not?" Hiccup asked casually but really he was dead confused. He looked at Tuffnut like he were crazy or something. Not that he was already crazy. Tuffnut's gaze strayed from Hiccup's face to his waist. And looked at the strange object hanging from it.

"Uh maybe because you have a sword hanging from your waist. And i thought that was a little weird considering that you never have a sword! Let alone wear one!" Tuffnut said gesturing to the sword. Hiccup had forgotten that the sword was there it fit his so well. He looked down at the sword and shrugged. The only reason he had it was for training and thinking of the training he had forgot to tell the others about it.

"Yeah well it's kinda for training today and…AWW man! I forgot to tell you guys to bring a weapon and your shields!" Hiccup said facepalming himself. Everyone looked at each other and headed off to their homes to grab a weapon and a shield. Pretty soon Everyone came back with their weapon. Snotlout had a regular dull colored sword, Fishlegs had a mace, Astrid had her axe, and the Twins had hammers. Everyone gathered in the middle of the academy waiting for instructions from Hiccup. "Ok everyone. You probably know why I chose to do this today. Since Toothless can't do any fire breathing stuff we can't really train. So just to make it fair for all of us I decided that we work on weapon combat things. If we can't use our dragon's abilities why not work on our abilities?" All the teens looked anxious about trains with weapon combat because they hadn't done that for ages and were finally going to.

"This is going to be great!" Snotlout said swinging his sword around in the air like there was an enemy in front of him.

"Oh yeah I forgot another thing to mention to you guys… uh… we aren't really going to be alone in this." Hiccup said nervously.

"What do you mean by that?" Fishlegs said sounding a bit scared. Hiccup looked at them and opened his mouth to speak. But right when he was about to the gate flew open and a big cart with weapons and supplies on it rolled in.

"Ok let's get started! No time to lose! Snotlout get the barricades and set them out around the academy!" Goober said practically shouting.

"That is what I meant." Hiccup stated pointing his thumb to Gobber who was standing behind him proudly. "I asked Gobber to come and help us with the weapon combat. So that is why he is here and why I told you to bring a shield along with the weapon."

"Yep! That's what happens when old Goober is in charge!" Gobber said happily as he put his good hand on Hiccup's shoulder.

"Uh yeah… Can we get on with the training now?" Hiccup asked looking up at Gobber.

"Yes we can as soon as Snotlout helps me set out the barricades." Gobber said letting go of Hiccup and grabbing Snotlout and dragging him to the store room with all the old training equipment. Hiccup watched as Snotlout was being dragged off and as he mouthed the words 'I will get you back for this' to Hiccup. Hiccup mouthed 'sorry' back to him as they went into the room. Once they were out of site he turned back at the group who were all staring at him.

"What!" Hiccup said wondering again why they had been staring at him.

"Gobber? You invited GOBBER! The last time you did that he ended up scaring all our dragons away with his crazy weapon obsession!" Astrid half whispered half yelling.

"Well what else am i supposed to do! We can't really do anything else. Plus you have been waiting to use your axe." Hiccup tried to make it sound good.

"Yeah I know. But still." Astrid said looking at her axe and examining a small chip in the blade. Within the next few minutes all the obstacle barricades were up and ready to go. Gobber was standing outside of the arena leaning on the chained roof like he did when they were training to kill dragons. But that ended up with the Battle with the Red Death, which lead to the whole island riding dragons and Hiccup losing his leg. Dragon riding lead to Outcasts and Berserkers going dragon crazy. Well Alvin the Treacherous was just wanting power. Dagur the Deranged on the other hand was just mad.

"Ok everybody first I want to see your weapon that you chose for today. Snotlout you first!" Goober shouted to them. Snotlout gave a look that was like 'seriously!?'

"What! Awe come on! Why are you picking on me today! You haven't picking on anyone else!" Snotlout shouted back out the arena. Gobber just laughed at Snotlout. Gobber always enjoyed messing with him. Well him and Hiccup but he did that to Hiccup so much that he decided he would let him go this time and go for Snotlout. Hiccup gave a small laugh to himself. He knew Gobber was doing it on purpose.

"Ok no more whining. Now show me your weapon." Gobber getting back to Snotlout. Snotlout simply held up the sword in front of him. He had had a dull colored two handed sword. Gobber nodded his approval to his sword and told him it was the next persons turn who happened to by Fishlegs. He held up his mace. Once again Gobber nodded. Then it was the twin's turn. They raced up and tried to show off their identical hammers at one time. Ruff and Tuff looked at Goober looked confused with them.

"Um, Ruff Tuff don't you think that hammers aren't the best weapon for combat and fighting? Because to me a hammer is a tool not a weapon." Gobber asked. The twins looked at each other and shrugged it off and were proud of their hammers. Gobber just shook his head and sighed. Then he motioned Astrid to come forward to show off her weapon. She held up her axe and Gobber approved. Now it was Hiccup's turn. "Ok lad go ahead. What is your weapon that you brought?" Gobber asked.

Gobber thought he would just pull out his dagger and say that that was it. He was wrong. Hiccup reached over and grabbed the handle of the sword on his right side. He pulled out the sword from it's holder. When Hiccup pulled out the sword every one looked at it amazed. Gobber's eyes widened at the sight of the sword. Hiccup, after seeing Gobber's expression, looked at the sword himself and was just as amazed as everyone else.

"Wait no! This isn't the sword that I had taken for today! How did I, What?" He said to himself but out loudly. Still looking at the sword he had realized shortly it was the sword from the mountain.

"Uh, Hiccup is that the…" Gobber started to ask but got cut off.

"Yes… this is the sword that I found in the mountain." Hiccup said. Gobber looked at him surprised. He had not really seen the sword when he had shown it to him the first time because it was semi-dark outside. Everyone stared in awe at the sword.

"Wait, THAT'S the sword that you found! COOL!" Snotlout said. Hiccup had a feeling that he was going to get a lot of questions. But to his surprise nothing else was really said about it and Gobber moved on with the lesson.

"Ok here is what you are going to do! Snotlout and I have set up some barricades and set up something in the arena. You job is to find that object without being caught and strike! Now I have designed the thing myself so just beware once you hit it it may or may not hit you back! Now Go!" Gobber shouted pointing into the arena. Then everyone spead out.

"Wait what do you mean by it may or may not hit us back? Did you bring the thing to life or something?" Fishlegs asked sounding really nervous. Gobber shuckled and smirked at the comment. Seeing the smirk made Fishlegs really nervous.

"You will just have to find out now won't you , Fishlegs?" Gobber said trying not to laugh through his smirk. Fishlegs shivered at that and just moved on cautiously.

Astrid weaved through the barricades with her axe and shield. She was really good at stealth. She was not noticed by anything. She made her way to the middle. Astrid was the first on TO make it to the middle. She was shocked when she saw the thing that Gobber had been talking about. The thing was just a post with smaller posts and balls coming out if it. It was the size of a person and kinda had the figure of a person.

Astrid walked up to calmly thinking 'really? this is what you made? I really would have expected something more Gobber.' She stood in front of it calm as ever just staring at it. Looking it over and trying to see what it would do or if would do anything. She thought it was clear but when she raised her axe and brought it across one of the wooden dummy's arms it quickly spun around in response and knocked her shield. Since she was holding the shield the impact of the wood against the shield was good enough to knock her down. When she got up the first thing she heard was uncontrollable laughter coming from, who else, Gobber. Astrid was still shocked by the sudden blow by the FAKE WOODEN person in front of her.

"What in Thor's name! How did it do that!" Astrid asked. She looked at Gobber who was still laughing. "Gobber it's not funny. Seriously how did you make it do that!" Gobber finally controlled the laughter long enough to say,

"One of the beauties of being a blacksmith! You can figure out how to build a lot of things!" Gobber said starting to laugh again but this time just a short regular laugh.

Fishlegs was the next one to the middle. He knew that the weird contraption was going to do something. So he slowly edged forward. He poked it with the mace and quickly brought it back scared. But all he saw was the thing move only like an inch. Fishlegs examined it a little more becoming curious. He poked it again this time a little harder. The arm he had poked move further this time. Fishlegs didn't know how this could be hard to do. So he brought his mace back and smacked the arm with it and it whipped around quickly which made the other arm run smack into the back of Fishleg's head. That caught him by surprise. He fell straight to the ground. His vision was a little blurred by the hit on this head but it soon cleared up. He got up and stared at the dummy. Then he understood how the other arm had hit him. The two arms were always on opposite side of each other so when you move one of the the other moves with it. That's why when he hit the one arm so hard the other arm quickly came to him.

Snotlout was third in the middle. He was fearless of the dummy that was sitting there. He just came in not scared at all and took his sword and whacked it against right arm which made the left arm come smacking him in the face. Snotlout stumbled back because of the hit. He shook his head and looked at the wooden dummy. He walked back up to it and stared at it's head where the eyes should be. Drawing his hand up he punched the one hand and turned back to face the dummy's face. But was only greeted by another whack in the face. He quickly spun back around and looked at the dummy. He once again whacked the arm and again it hit him back like Gobber had said. Finally he just punched the head of the dummy as hard as he could and that caused it to fall backwards. Little did Snotlout know that the dummy was also rigged to always stand up so it shot back up and practically head butted Snotlout. That is finally made him fall. He quickly got back up and ran out of the academy screaming. So much for being fearless.

"IT'S ALIVE! DON'T TRUST IT! IT'S EVIL!" The only time Snotlout stopped was when he saw Ruffnut and Tuffnut. "That thing is evil I'm telling you! Run and save yourself while you still can!" Snotlout warned the twins and ran for the exit. Of course that just made the twins want to do it more.

Finally the twins got to the middle. The were excited it see what it would do and find out why Snotlout was saying it was alive and evil. They both looked at each other and walked up to the dummy. Ruffnut was the one that made the first move. She took her hammer and threw it at the dummy's head. The dummy falled about halfway and then stopped. Then it slowly rises up again until it was standing straight. This shocked both Ruffnut and Tuffnut. Ruffnut went and got her hammer and tried it again. It did it again. She had started to get freaked out and just got her hammer and ran behind Tuffnut. She pushed him forward to make him go do something.

"This thing is starting to creep me out! It stops mid-fall and then rises up again! Since when does a thing do that!" Ruffnut whispered to Tuffnut.

"That's why you have me! The worlds most deadly weapon! Stand back I will take care of this!" Tuffnut said striding up to the dummy bravely. "Listen here you! Don't you go picking on my sister like that! You better not go picking on me either, unless you want the FURY OF TUFFNUT!" Tuffnut said raising his fist like he had just accomplished something amazing.

Tuffnut took his hammer that he had and smashed it into the dummy's head. This time it was harder than Ruffnut so it went down further but it still came back up. He watched as it rises up again. He narrowed his eyes and took the hammer and did it again. Again it went down and back up. This was making Tuffnut mad.

"So you have decided to pick on me huh? Bad choice buddy cause now you will face the FURY OF TUFFNUT!" Tuffnut shouted and punched the arm. Like all the other time the other arm came and hit him in the back. Tuffnut turned around and punched that arm and the other arm hit him. "Hey stop doing that!" Tuffnut said punching it one more time and it hit him. "WHY are you being so complicated right now!" Tuffnut shouted to the dummy. He got really mad when the dummy didn't answer him. Which could make someone think which one of them is the actually dummy. Tuffnut got really mad and brought back his leg and kicked one either the leg or the foot of the dummy. That made the other leg/foot come behind him and knock him off his feet and onto his head. Tuffnut after getting his vision back looked up looked at the thing that seemed to be standing over top of him. He let out a scream and tried to get away from it. As he got up he started to run and grabbing Ruffnut's arm and pulling her along with him. She didn't hesitate to follow. Pretty soon the twins were out of the academy and joined the other teens with Gobber. Astrid and Fishlegs looked fine, but Snotlout was over behind everybody sitting down, eyes wide and scared from the dummy that he thought was real. All that was left was Hiccup.

After about a few minutes he showed up in the middle. This was the first time he had seen the dummy. So he had no idea what it did or what it was supposed to do. Hiccup drew his sword and started going toward it. He stared at the dummy looking at the crafts man ship on it but was still focused. He took his one-handed sword and quickly brought it against the dummy's arm. The other arm came around and hit him. He turned around after being knocked forward a few feet. Hiccup had turned around just in time to see the torso part of the dummy turning and the arms connected to the torso part of it. Then he got what it was going to do every time he hit it. He looked at the torso part and looked down at the legs/feet. He knew that the legs/feet would do the same thing so he was careful with those as well. He came up to dummy once again and knew what was going to happen again if he wasn't careful.

"Oh no he is going to get hit again. But what do you expect, it's Hiccup. When does Hiccup just give up right away?" Astrid said staring down at the middle of the academy where Hiccup and the dummy were located.

Hiccup approached the dummy with his sword in hand. He raised his sword again about to strike the arm that was in front of him.

"Oh great here it comes! HAHA this is going to be good!" Tuffnut chanted.

Hiccup brought the sword across the arm and what he did next surprised everybody. He quickly ducked out of the way and dodged the other arm. He had not gotten hit at all. All he did was let out a smile. Hiccup drew back the sword once again and hit it and dodged. He had to move pretty quickly because of how quickly Gobber had made the thing to go. Doing this multiple more times and constantly moving was tiring but he still kept going. His strikes with the sword were getting stronger and swifter. Not to mention he was also kicking the legs/feet of the dummy and had to dodge those which was a little harder. Everyone stared at him as he striked and dodged every move that was made.

Hiccup was getting more intense with the swings. On his last swing he swung at the head of the dummy. This swing seemed to be his best and the sword somehow seemed a lot sharper than it used to be. Because when he took the last swing the sword went straight through the wood leaving a nice clean cut. The head of the dummy dropped onto the ground. Shocked, Hiccup looked at the sword and then to the dummy.

"Oh my. Uh that wasn't supposed to happen." Gobber said staring down. The other teens were just speechless. An awkward silence spread throughout the academy. Hiccup was still standing there staring at the dummy… well headless dummy. Hiccup was amazed yet disgusted at the same time at the thought of the dummy that had no head. He hadn't noticed the others come in to the academy and into the middle.

" . AWESOME! How did you do that!" Ruffnut shouted behind him causing him to jump. He turned around and saw all the teens looking at him.

"Uh, do what?" Hiccup asked.

"What do you think. You only got hit once by that thing! How did you manage that?" Astrid replied. Hiccup looked at the sword.

"Truthfully I don't really know." He said.

"Well how ever you did it that was pretty cool." Fishlegs said.

"Ok I think we have had enough excitement for today. You all should get some rest I am guessing you guys will be out flying or something like that. Flying, walking, fire shooting…" Gobber started but only got a glare from Hiccup when he said fire shooting. "What! Aren't you guys usually out shooting stuff with fire and blowing stuff up or fire ability stuff?" Toothless heard this and gave a sad growl and lowered his head. "What's with him?"

"He lost his ability to shoot fire! If you keep talking about it it will get worse!" Hiccup whispered to Gobber making sure Toothless couldn't hear him. Gobber looked over at Toothless and saw his saddened eyes. Since Gobber is sort of a softy that made him want to cry for the poor dragon.

"Oh… sorry I didn't know that… well then… I guess I will see you kids later I have some work to do in the forge." Gobber said exiting the academy. The teens slowly started to depart from the academy. Astrid, Fishlegs, and Hiccup were behind every body and the last to leave. Fishlegs had started a conversation on different types of fish and sea dragons. He can come up with random conversations at random places and random times.

"Cool. Wait so they can still hear and know what is above them even if they are hundreds of feet below the water?" Astrid asked him curious.

"Well only certain types of sea dragons. Like a Thunderdrum is most likely going to be the one that is closer to the surface but a Scauldron is probably the one that would be down lower in the water." Fishlegs replied simply. Astrid turned to Hiccup and he started talking about just random stuff that was going on around the village like how Mulch had to get Bucket out of a hole that he had fallen into.

"Anyways… Did anyone hear if the island is going to have any visitors anytime soon?" Astrid asked. Fishlegs didn't know and Hiccup just shrugged. "Oh ok I was thinking that if we had some visitors on the island it would be more exciting around here. I mean if we had…"

"_Hiccup." _ Hiccup looked up hearing his name. But no one was looking at him they were all just walking. He shook his head and just proceeded in his thoughts. Well at least he tried. "_Hiccup." _Hiccup looked up once again the other teens were doing exactly the same thing the were the first time. Just walked and not really doing anything. Hiccup decided it was just his imagination playing around with him. "_Hiccup!" _ That is when Hiccup knew it wasn't his imagination. He stopped in his tracks and twisted around and looked around the academy. Trying to find what was calling his name. He realized that the voice had been the same voice he had heard in his dream. The female voice that had been in his dream was now there and speaking to him. Calling to him. Hiccup had no idea where it was coming from. He looked around confused. Astrid hadn't noticed that he had stopped till she was like 20 feet away. She turned around herself and saw Hiccup looking around with a confused look on his face.

"Hey Hiccup… Hiccup?" Astrid called out to him but he didn't seem to hear her. She hated it when someone doesn't hear her. She looked around on the floor and found a few small pebbles on the ground. Astrid picked one up. Lining it up to the back of Hiccup's head she threw it at him. It hit him right on the head where she was aiming. He imidetly snapped back and him hand went to the spot where the pebble had hit.

"Ow! What the! Astrid did you do that!" Hiccup said calling back to her. She smilied.

"Maybe. Maybe not." She said making it obvious that she did.

"Why. Why would you do that! A pebble? Really? You threw a pebble at me… at my head!"

"Yeah well it's your fault you weren't listening."

"Listening to what?" Hiccup said because he had missed most of what Astrid was saying.

"Nevermind. Let's just head back home." Astrid said. Waited for Hiccup to catch up and they both started to walk home. Hiccup was thinking about why he had heard that same voice in his dream in the real life. Hiccup was beginning to wonder if the dream was actually a dream. The two finally had gotten to their house but before going in Hiccup had said something to Astrid.

"I don't think we will have any training tomorrow. We had a lot today and we need some time off anyways… You want to go out flying with me and Toothless tomorrow?" Hiccup asked kind of nervous to ask.

"Oh, sure. That would be nice." Astrid smiled.

"Great! So I will, uh, see you tomorrow then." Hiccup said. "Night."

"Goodnight. See you tomorrow." Astrid said. Hiccup entered his home and Astrid went to hers. She had been blushing at the thought of Hiccup asking her to go out flying with him and Toothless.

Hiccup entered his house and headed upstairs to his room. He laid down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. Thinking of the training session and the voice in the academy made him tired because of all the chaos that had happened. Toothless went to his stone slab, laid down, and fell asleep. Shortly afterwards Hiccup had done the same. The two ended up sleeping through dinner. The day's events were just too overpowering for the two that day. Hopefully the next day won't be as chaotic as today. Hopefully.


End file.
